


Those Three Magic Words

by Jenna_Nicole



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged up ladynoir, Aged-Up Character(s), Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, flash rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_Nicole/pseuds/Jenna_Nicole
Summary: After five years of the best and worst of times, all while they held the balance of creation and destruction, Ladybug and Chat Noir finally found each other.And tonight they would take a step closer.“This is a bad idea,” Ladybug mumbled.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Those Three Magic Words

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my very first Miraculous Ladybugfic! I've become Ladynoir and Marichat trash and I probably won't write about another fandom for a very very long time. 
> 
> Anyway, every time I see this scene on The Flash I instantly see Ladynoir so I had to write it. The dialogue is almost completely the same dialogue from Season 4, Episode 4, so I must give credit where credit is due. Also, a few lines were suggested by the lovely MoonlightShine (Killervibe) who is incredible btw, you should all check out her work. 
> 
> Note that the rating is teen and up but implications of something more explicit are there even if the story never gets to that point.

Those 3 Magic Words 

He found her in the pitch black, silhouetted in shades of neon blue, all from the tiny glint of city light streaming through the hotel window. But she was concealed, the only thing standing out to him was the slight shadow of her facial features and two specks of light that must be her midnight eyes. And of course, her figure encompassed his entire line of vision whether he could truly see her or not. 

He clung to her t-shirt as she neared him, letting his hands fall to her bare arms, then wrap around her waist to bring her closer. She was shining as blue light disappeared from view and she brushed his lips, a smile tugging against his skin. 

She studied him too, a mess of hair and two brilliant eyes revealing the only light in his black figure. Despite her fears of what this plan would entail, she saw less of him than she did on the Paris rooftops, but the draw wasn’t about what she saw, exactly. It was being able to hold bare hands and feel the warmth of his body, as a human just as herself, and stare into his authentic green eyes. And see him as truly him, the man behind the mask. 

They were brand new, like this, if you could even call them that. Five years of partnership had brought them together in deeper ways than most humans could comprehend, far deeper than any lover, best friends, or familial relationship. In every way a person could know another, they did, with every intricacy, with every flaw, fear, or anxiety. They must have seen each other’s souls somewhere on the battlefield, whether it be the invisible string connecting them as soulmates or the way their two halves were insufficient without the other for balance. They were human beings, but they were something else too. And they knew each other fiercely. 

But the simple things, like their faces, names, addresses, friends...were hidden safely. For their own safety, yes. For others too. For the universe. 

That didn’t mean the longing left. That didn’t mean the warmth of touch, the names they couldn’t say, and the unspoken “I love you”’s weren’t there. It just meant they had a duty. A duty that surpassed even themselves. Which is why they had to be careful. Which is why this was a bad idea. Adrien knew this. 

But after five years of ups and downs and complicated feelings. Painful rejections and backstabbing friends and family. When he tried to move on, she fell hard. When he came back, she gave up. After five years of the best and worst of times, all while they held the balance of creation and destruction, Ladybug and Chat Noir finally found each other. 

And tonight they would take a step closer. 

“This is a bad idea,” she mumbled. Pushing back her long black hair, she moved in first, letting her hand brush his face, as if to memorize it, her fingers tracing the edge of his jaw. As he swallowed, she pulled in, pressing her lips to his cheek, creating a trail that led its way across his brow, down his jawline, and then eventually, to his mouth. Repetitive, tiny little kisses, sprinkling him with a taste of his lady, causing him to hum in satisfaction. 

Adrien urgently pulled her forward, one of his hands falling to her waist while the other rested on her thigh, his sparkling eyes asking a question that she could only answer with a soft sigh. And he answered, kissing her back tenderly, his chest gasping, eyes wide with thrill. He came at her as if she was his only air supply, his lady, holding onto him with the same ecstatic softness. He could have cried in happiness, wanting so long to touch her face like this, almost right there, right at the tip of the precipice that was her, his. All his. _Almost_ his. 

He kissed her as if he was begging with her, pleading to find more, to see more, to see anything at all. Maybe she would grant him a peek. Not her body, no, but her. Initials, birthdays, something. Anything. He kissed her more, again and again, and again, and then, he paused. . 

She gasped, stopping short, her eyes wide with a question. 

“Look, I was thinking.” 

Chat’s _brilliant_ thinking was the very reason they were in this position, dangerously close to blowing their covers, she mused, resisting her urge to pout vigorously. On second thought, she decided, her body still trembling with excitement, Chat’s thinking had led her to this moment and this moment was nothing she wished to pull herself from. Not even close. “No, no Kitty, less thinking, more kissing.” That was why they were cozied up in a pitch-black hotel room, wasn’t it? 

Unsuccessfully leaning in for more, she whined when he began to speak again. “Okay, but hold on a minute. This thing we’ve got going on. This is really good.” 

Frustratedly, wanting to cut him off with her lips, she sent him a glare. “It’s okay,” she murmured, attempting to sound dissatisfied. 

“What?” he asked, just two green lights looking at her in question. 

“Ha, I’m just kidding, it's better than okay,” she whispered, her smile growing warm again as she brushed his lips. 

Nodding vigorously, with relief flooding his features, he pushed his words further. “Yeah, that’s right. It’s better than okay,” he confirmed, trying not to give in to the brilliant blue staring at him. “But because of that, I think we’re at a place in our relationship where the guy says to his girl…those three magic words.” 

She looked like a deer in the headlights from where he sat, his intention never being to grip her heart with fear, but to playfully pry at something, just to see if she’d give. 

“Wha-what three words?” she asked, trying to swallow the tension, of the implication, of what he might say, whether she wanted to hear it or not. He had said it before, still in his youth, and she could still feel the sting of his hurt, now pounding inside of her as she startled in his grasp. But now, hardly a child anymore, she knew in all her delusions that it would be far too real, undoubtedly, undeniably, heart wretchedly real. 

But instead, he leaned close, his question causing her to tremble under his bare hands. “What’s...your…name?” 

Once the fear stopped seizing her heart and relief elated her, she lit up, her face twisting into a smirk.“Um, well, oh, that is technically 4 words.” 

“Mm...actually technically it's 3 words. Cause contractions are words. It’s how grammar works...that’s not the point though,” he said, just as a passing car lit up her face momentarily, causing him to grow even more desperate. “What’s...your...name?” 

She sighed. “Ladybug. My name is Ladybug.” 

“Really?” he laughed, shaking his head. “You were born and someone was like, ‘I’m gonna name you Ladybug”

Turning away to gaze at the neon window, she bit her lip, trying to repress a laugh, but she quickly recovered with a defeated expression. “Ugh, that would be Tikki...and Ladybug is what I like to be called. It is mysterious.” 

Chat leaned back on the headboard, crossing his arms. “Mysterious is right.” 

At this point, it was becoming a game. They valued their secrecy, sure, but they were being careless with it recently. Like that time with the blindfolds. And the video chatting. And the risky interactions as civilians, when Marinette would almost reference inside jokes when she saw Chat, and Adrien would nearly spill out pet names the second he saw Ladybug. They knew the risks but they were both tired. They kept pushing it. Their slips were becoming more frequent. There was a thin line keeping them in check and they both knew someday they would both pass it. 

But Ladybug was always the strong one, or so, she pretended. 

“Alright,” she finally said, pulling Chat closer to her, so that their noses touched, a slight smirk flashing her features as she temptingly brushed his lips, her eyes gazing at him in a new determination that he hadn’t witnessed before. For the first time since she had told him she felt something too, he felt clarity, because she wanted him. She truly wanted him. And not like he already knew, but right then, as she brushed his lips again, her eyes clearer now and urgent, he knew that she longed for him. 

But then, just as he almost forgot his question and gave into her steady eyes, her touch left him, and instead she pushed him back, his heart nearly somersaulting from his body at the rush of urgency and the sudden disappointment as he watched her figure turn away from him. 

But then, she laughed, and he swore he had never heard her laugh like that before, but he was addicted. 

"I’m gonna go to the bathroom, and when I come back you better stop asking me my real name.” Then she paused, nervous laughter emerging, causing Chat to become giddy. “...and be wearing less clothes." 

Red-faced and jovial, he had nearly forgotten that he had just lost. Curling himself up on the mattress, he was spinning, his smile growing as the bathroom light switched on. “I don’t need to know your name.” 

Muffled by the bathroom fan, her voice came with tandem elation. “Hey, no purring when I get back.” 

He shook his head as if she could see him, a Cheshire like grin bursting at his lips.

The bathroom light switched off and the door slipped open, and all he could see was a silhouette of his lady, and he wasn’t in the state to make promises. 

“I can’t make any promises, My Lady.” 


End file.
